A Random Pokemon Tale
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Ash Ketchum has turned 15, and is still on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Feelings will finally be revealed and he has a brand new rival. Maybe even returning characters will come! I hope you enjoy!
1. Michael

_Somewhere in the Kalos region..._

"COME ON GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET TO SNOWBELLE CITY! THE KALOS LEAGUE IS WAITING FOR ME!"

A ten-year old boy ran ahead of his friends with his partner, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wait up, Ash! We're not all as fast as you are!"

"No, Clemont, YOU'RE not as fast as he is!"

"Bonnie, I think we get the picture."

His three friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were trying their best, but, as usual, the raven-haired boy had outrun him. Ash was a ten-year old who had traveled through the Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto, And Unova regions. He had also caught some strong Pokemon along the way, as well as successfully making it to the regional leagues. Serena was an aspiring performer whose team consisted of Eevee, Braixen, and Pancham. She hopes to be Kalos queen one day. She also has a huge crush on Ash. Clemont and Bonnie were brother and sister; Clemont was the Lumiose City gym leader, and Bonnie was his personal matchmaker, trying to hook him up with every girl they interact with. Anyway, they were walking along Route 20 until they saw a young boy walking along the path.

"I really need to some training! HEY!" Ash yelled to the boy, who in turn, looked up.

"Do you mind battling me? I'm about to challenge the Snowbelle Gym!"

The boy then glared, and shouted, "MY NAME'S MICHAEL. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING YOU, KETCHUM."

The four kids stood astonished, wondering how he knew Ash.

"How do you-no matter. Noibat, let's go!" Ash then threw Noibat's PokeBall, after which Noibat appeared.

Michael stood glaring, and said, "I refuse to battle you."

"HUH?!" Serena, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont said in unison. "Why?!" Ash asked.

"I refuse to battle a Pokemon like that, knowing that you have an experienced Greninja, Talonflame, and Pikachu you can use." Michael responded calmly.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Ketchum. Tell you what: defeat me and I'll leave you with your stupid self. Lose, and I come with you."

Ash, confused, reluctantly said, "Deal."

"Ash, wait," Serena said, "We don't know him, or where he comes from! How can we trust him."

"I just need to win! I don't care where he comes from."

"So are we battling, or not?" Michael asked impatiently.

"YES, WE ARE! GRENINJA, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Michael stared at Greninja, then put a knowing grin on his face. "ELECTIVIRE, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Hmmm...an Electivire..." Ash pulled out his PokeDex.

"KETCHUM, PUT THAT AWAY! YOU'VE SEEN AN ELECTIVIRE BEFORE! REMEMBER PAUL?"

That question stopped Ash in his tracks.

"Paul? Who's Paul?" Asked Bonnie.

"You'll know if you're friend beats me."

"I WILL. GRENINJA, USE WATER SHURIKEN!"

Greninja prepared a shuriken of water to send to Electivire.

"Dodge."

With blinding speed, Electivire dodged the coming attack.

"WHAT?" Ash said.

"Grab Greninja." With its two tail like chargers, Electivire grabbed his opponent and gripped it as hard as he could. "GRENINJA, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Not quite. Thunder."

While still holding Greninja, Electivire belted out a strong Thunder. As a result, Greninja was badly damaged, but not out.

"Way to hang in there! Now use Aerial Ace!"

Greninja faced Electivire, and successfully escaped, and landed an Aerial Ace.

"Great job!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"HUH?" Ash, dumbfounded, looked at his Greninja. It couldn't move.

"Electivire's special ability is Static. Greninja completely paralyzed. Now use Thunder."

A successful Thunder knocked out Greninja.

"GRENINJA!"

Michael returned Electivire, and walked to Ash and his friends. "Well, aren't you going to give me a berry to heal him of his paralysis?"

With a disapproving, Michael responded, "No. You have to be prepared for anything. If only you actually used your head, and actually bought some potions and berries at a Pokemon Center."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"HEY! You can't talk to Ash like that!" Serena said.

"That's right! Ash is better than you ever were!" Bonnie said.

"True..." Clemont agreed.

Turning to Ash's friends, he answered, "I'm not taking orders from an amateur performer, failed inventor, and child."

"ENOUGH! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND THEM?!" Ash questioned, with Pikachu ready to strike.

"I can't say how I know...but let me explain." Michael said, reaching into his backpack, and pulling out a sandwich, and PokeFood.

"All right, team! Lunch time!" Michael said, releasing his team.

The Electivire emerged, along with a Tyranitar, Sylveon, Hitmonchan, Garchomp, and Giratina. However, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont noticed only the Giratina.

"WHOA! I've never seen a Pokemon as gigantic as that one!" Bonnie said in awe.

"Wow, you must be a strong trainer! How did you catch that Giratina?" Ash asked.

Michael finished pouring his Pokemon's food, and walked up to Ash.

"I don't know...I just, well, how do I say it in your language? Oh right! I BATTLED IT, THREW A POKEBALL AND CAUGHT IT! Something you wouldn't do!"

"Of course I would! But Giratina is a mythical Pokemon! You caught one of the rarest Pokemon in the world."

Michael chuckled. "ONE? More like ALL." He took out his PokeDex and showed him his completed PokePedia (Pokemon Encyclopedia). "As you can see, I am a Pokemon master."

"Hoopa? Xerneas? Shaymin? CHARIZARD? How?"

"Oh, Ketchum, we have a lot of work to do."

 _What do you think? Let me know in the comments! In the upcoming chapter, Michael will go through some familiar topics._


	2. Promises and Partners

_I forgot to mention last time, I don't own Pokemon. Keep doing what you're doing, Masuda!_

"Oh, Ketchum we have a lot of work to do..."

 _On Route 18..._

Ash, Michael, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont all traveled to the Pokemon Center to rest their Pokemon. Ash seized the opportunity to get to know Michael.

"So you've traveled through all of the regions and caught all of the Pokemon in that region?"

"That's right. I've also performed another feat, but, get past the Elite Four, and you'll find out soon enough."

"What feat?" Serena questioned him curiously. Bonnie and Clemont also stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hmmm...Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?" Michael asked the six-year-old girl. Shocked, Bonnie stayed behind while Clemont, Ash, and Serena walked ahead.

"What's up? Did I do something wrong?" asked Bonnie nervously.

"No! I would just like to admire the fact that you have some of best logical skills I've seen thus far, compared to Clemont and Ash that is."

"ARE YOU CALLING MY BIG BROTHER AN IDIOT?! MY BROTHER IS GAZILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU! I know Ash is extremely oblivious to almost everything, BUT INSULTING MY BROTHER IS-"

"No! Clemont is good with logic but think about it. Every time he says, "The Future is Now Thanks to Science", he doesn't really contribute to the problem...except for if you want a new hairstyle."

Bonnie prepared for a comeback, but couldn't speak, knowing that Michael was right.

"But anyway, I wanted to tell you the feat I was mentioning earlier."

After hearing this, Bonnie eagerly listened and even Dedenne peeked out to hear the secret.

"I'm the Champion of every region. Even Diantha has fallen against my team."

With a smug look on his face, Michael walked ahead to catch up with the others. As Bonnie tried to catch up, he stopped and turned to Bonnie once more.

"I need you to do something for me. In the future, you need to tell Clemont about Serena and Ash."

"How did you know-"

Michael was already running to catch up to the three kids. Bonnie stood behind, stupefied.

 _At the Pokemon Center..._

"Ash, I caught Giratina for another reason besides befriending it. I caught it so I can have a powerhouse just in case my other five Pokemon get knocked out. In addition, it knows moves exclusive to that Pokemon."

"I never thought of it like that. Now you make me want to catch a legendary!" Ash stood out of his seat.

"Too late, Ashy boy. You have to seize the opportunity when it was presented to you. How do you think Tobias caught his Darkrai and Latios? In addition to his Lugia, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, and Suicune?"

Ash caught himself when he heard the name Michael just called him. "Ashy boy". He tried to remember where he had heard that name.

"How-do you know about Tobias?"

"Oh, that reminds me! Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Paul was Ash's rival back in the Sinnoh region, when he was traveling with his friend, Pokemon Doctor Brock and Future Coordinator Dawn. Also, Ash used to perform with her in contests. Remember, Ash? Oh, right, Tobias! He's was Ash's final opponent before he lost in the Sinnoh league. He only saw his Darkrai and Latios. I once encountered him and battled his entire team. I won 4-0."

Serena was both excited and stunned at the same time. She never knew that Ash used to perform, and thought that maybe he can give her some tips. However, she was stunned because Ash had traveled with a girl in that region!

"You okay, Serena?" Bonnie asked Serena with a knowing look, to which Michael responded with a glare at Bonnie that said, "Not the time."

"But, although you lost earlier, you have some real potential! First you have to get to the league, and to do that, you have to beat Wulfric, the Ice type gym leader."

"How will I do that? I don't have-"

"Fire types? Simple: Catch them yourself, or go to that PC box, and ask Professor Oak for your Charizard and Infernape."

Ash suddenly remembered his two most loyal fire types! He rushed over to the PC Box and Michael followed.

"Ash, while you're talking to him, ask about Charizard X."

"What's that? Wait, you mean Charizard can Mega Evolve?"

"Yes. Plus, you'll need it when you battle Sawyer's Mega Sceptile."

"Sceptile too?"

Michael walked over to the table as Ash talked to Professor Oak. As he sat down, Bonnie whispered to him.

"I told Clemont! Now only Ash is the only one that doesn't know."

Serena quickly looked at Bonnie, blushing madly.

"Know what?"

"Ohhh...Serena doesn't know I know."

"KNOW WHAT?"

"About you and Ash."

Serena gasped. She then whispered to Bonnie, with a hint of fury in her voice.

"DON'T-TELL-ASH."

Bonnie stared at Serena's ice-blue eyes and realized she wasn't joking. She then did the same to Clemont, who quickly agreed to Serena's wishes. She was about to do it to Michael, but he had released his Electivire, standing next to him.

"Don't even Serena. I intend to let Ash figure it out."

Serena calmed down, and sat back down. At this instant, Ash rushed up to them.

"Guys, I got Infernape and Charizard back with his Mega stone!"

Michael got up and walked up to the PC Box and contacted Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak. I'd like to withdraw Suicune and Articuno."

"The two legendary Pokemon? Right away!"

Michael walked up to Ash with his two transferred Pokemon.

"It's training time."

 _THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET GOOD! STAY TUNED!_


	3. Romance and Returns

_Time for part 3! I've been reading your comments, and I've been seeing a little bit of negativity. So, I would really appreciate it if, in terms of the story, you can tell me what I can do to change it. Thanks, and enjoy. Also, Masuda owns this._

 **"** THE DOUBLE BATTLE BETWEEN MICHAEL AND ASH WILL NOW BEGIN!"

"Suicune, Articuno, let's go!"

Michael threw one PokeBall and one Quick Ball to reveal one of the legendary dogs, Suicune, and one of the legendary birds, Articuno.

"INFERNAPE, CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Ash threw two Pokeballs to reveal his two most loyal Fire types, Infernape, and Charizard.

"All right, Ash, what types do you see here?"

Ash answered, "Ice!"

"Correct, so what do you expect their moves to be?"

"Ice type."

"True. But that's not entirely the case. Suicune, use Hydro Pump! Articuno, use Ice Beam!"

With that, Suicune shot a blast of water straight at Charizard and Articuno shot a ray of Ice at Infernape!

"CHARIZARD, INFERNAPE! DODGE!"

Charizard successfully invaded the attack, but Infernape's speed wasn't enough to escape Articuno's Ice Beam. To make things worse, Infernape was frozen.

"INFERNAPE!"

"You see, Ash, Ice is super effective against Ground-types. So, as a result, not only is it super effective, but your Pokemon is frozen where he stands."

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to free Infernape, and then aim it at Suicune!"

"Suicune, jump on Charizard!"

Charizard was preparing to activate Flamethrower, but was stopped by Suicune. Charizard then crashed to the ground, with Suicune pinning him down.

"Now, use Hydro Pump."

Suicune successfully landed a point blank Hydro Pump, easily pushing Charizard close to his limits.

"Charizard, show me that strength! Get up!" Ash commanded.

Charizard tried to shake Suicune off, but his opponent refused to let up.

"Man, I wonder how Ash is going to get out of this!" Bonnie wondered.

"It's Ash! He can get through anything!" Serena promised, but she herself wasn't so sure.

Ash then remembered that he still had the type advantage. He had to devise a strategy, but he had to figure out a way to free Infernape, as well as defeat the two Ice type legendaries. Then, Ash got it.

"Charizard, use Rock Slide!"

Suddenly, massive rocks appeared above Suicune and fell across the battlefield. As a result, not only did Articuno get hit, but Infernape was freed.

"Great job! Infernape, use Fire Pledge on Articuno, and Charizard fly into the air!"

"Dodge, and use Rest. Suicune, guard Articuno with an Ice Beam!"

Articuno began its nap while Suicune rushed in front of it and fired an Ice Beam straight at Infernape.

"INFERNAPE, DODGE AND USE FLAMETHROWER. Charizard, use Inferno on Articuno!."

Infernape landed a successful hit as well as Charizard. Articuno was out, but Suicune was at dangerously low health, and could barely stand.

"NOW, FINISH IT OFF WITH A FLAMETHROWER, BOTH OF YOU!"

Two Flamethrowers charged toward Suicune.

"Why don't I finish you off? Suicune, use Scald on Infernape, then use it on Charizard."

Suicune dodged both Flamethrowers and charged at Infernape with blinding speed, and unleashed a Scald.

The successful hit took out Infernape, and Suicune aimed straight at Charizard, and unleashed another Scald.

"Charizard, dodge, and use Flamethrower!"

"Suicune, jump and use Hydro Pump!"

The strength of the two attacks ended with the entire battlefields being filled with smoke. Suicune and Charizard both landed, staring at each other, until, finally, Charizard fell.

Serena, Bonnie, and Ash gasped.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Both of Ash's pokemon are unable to battle! Suicune and Michael are the winners!"

"Well done, Suicune. You too, Ash. Let's take a break."

Ash returned Charizard, and walked up to Serena. Bonnie walked up to Michael's Suicune and gave it a hug.

"Hey, Serena, are you OK? You looked worried."

Serena looked down to hide her blush, and quickly responded with a nod.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure."

Ash then walked inside, then Serena walked up to Michael.

"That was a great-"

"Don't think I didn't see that."

"See what?"

"You sure looked worried about Ash over there...Why don't I push you two along?"

Serena then snapped to attention.

"NO! I can do it myself!"

"Too late, I'm going. Suicune, stay with Serena and Bonnie."

Serena stayed behind with Bonnie, who was riding Suicune, and looked nervously at Michael.

"Hey, Ash, I heard that there was going to be a Water Pokemon performance in the next route! You should ask Serena out!"

"NO! I mean no, I'm too busy."

"Doing what, solving problems instead of heading to the next gym, or befriending legendaries to not catch them? Don't you like Serena?"

"Of course I do!"

After that, Ash quickly covered his mouth and started to blush. He was caught. A smile creeped on Michael's face.

"You have it bad for her, don't you? Ask Serena out, and if you do, I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"I don't know..I mean what if she says no?"

"You'll never know unless you ask."

Just then, Serena and Bonnie walked in with Suicune in tow.

"Suicune and Bonnie, come with me. Let's leave Ash and Serena alone for a while."

Michael, Suicune, and Bonnie headed into the grove of trees.

"What are we doing out here?"

"I'm preparing Ash's surprise...I think he'll like it. I hope he likes flying types..."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Serena, there's something I need to ask you."

Ash looked down, while Pikachu looked at him questioningly, secretly wondering why he was so nervous.

"Yes?"

"Would you..like to, um, I don't know, hang out with me tomorrow? There's this water Pokemon performance, and I was thinking that maybe you can bring Eevee along with you to hang out with Pikachu. Plus you can get some inspiration for your next performance."

Ash was trying to sound as cool as possible, but was secretly trying not to faint.

 _"I don't believe it,"_ Serena thought, _"Is my dream finally coming true? Is Ash really asking me out on a date?"_

"I'd love to! I mean sure!"

In the forest, Michael and Bonnie were examining a Master Ball with Ash's surprise encased.

"So it's done. This Pokemon will stay in here unless he goes on the date, in that case we will release it, and he will treat this like a normal encounter."

"Cool!"

Remember to leave suggestions in the comments!


	4. UPDATE

This is just an update. Apparently no one really likes Michael, so he will be placed as a rival, you know like Blue challenging the player every once in a while. So, next time, Michael will leave, but Ash will see him again, I don't know when, but I could use suggestions on what should happen next. If you want an exact moment, it will probably be when Ash recieves his "surprise".

ALSO, I know you hate Michael but THAT'S THE POINT! He's supposed to be a mixture of Paul and Gary, so it's natural that you don't like him.


	5. Two Old Friends, One New Rival

_I don't own Pokemon._

Ash woke up 8 AM, to get some special training with Michael done. As he ran downstairs, his partner jumped on his shoulder, and prepared to face the day with him. However, when they got downstairs, Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"Michael?" Ash whispered, as the others were still sleeping.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Pikachu had found a note on the counter from Michael.

 _"Ash,_

 _I've decided that following you along on your journey will make me your little cheat sheet, and I don't want that. So, I've decided to become your rival. I could appear at any given time, at any given place, so keep training hard. Also, let me tell you, your surprise will be waiting for you as you get closer to the Pokemon League and the Elite Four. If you catch it, you may want to use it as an emergency powerhouse like my-Oh, I'm doing it again. I'll see you soon, Ashy Boy._

 _Michael"_

"What are you doing up so early, Ash?"

Serena had come down so that she can get breakfast, but found Ash instead.

"I wanted to some training with Michael, but he left. He wrote me this note to explain that he was my rival, and that a surprise was waiting for me near the Pokemon League."

Serena yawned.

"Well, don't forget, the big dance is tonight, and I want to look stunning, so I'll be out shopping."

"Oh, right, the dance! I've got to get ready too!"

With that, Ash ran outside, towards the train station to board the TMV to Lumiose City. As for Serena, she shuffled to the pantry for some cereal, and read the note Ash was talking about. There was a bottom part though, that apparently Ash forgot to see.

 _P.S._

 _Tell Serena I said good luck on your date!_

She then got up, after finishing her cereal, to get ready to go to Lumiose City.

Meanwhile, Ash had arrived at the TMV station, since it wasn't far from the Pokemon Center, and purchased a ticket. As he got on, he made sure he had the sufficient funds to pay for the clothes. Unfortunately, he had only 40,000 PokeDollars, so he was praying the clothes were within that range. He boarded the TMV, and as he sat down, he looked around to admire its class. However, he was more astonished to see who he was sitting next to. His traveling companion was a blue-haired girl with Ice-blue eyes, a white Pokemon hat, and was wearing a pink and black skirt and pink boots. It was Dawn, his traveling companion back in Sinnoh.

"Dawn?"

She gasped when she saw who he was.

"Ash Ketchum? I don't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe it either! I'm here to go shopping. What about y-"

"HOLD ON! Shopping? No training? No restaurants? What did you do with Ash Ketchum?!"

"Nothing! It's just that I'm taking my friend on a date this evening, and-"

"ASH KETCHUM?! DATING?! I DEFINITELY DON'T BEL-"

She was stopped by the glaring looks from the other passengers.

"I don't believe it! Oh right, I'm here because I wanted to visit Brock! He's working as an assistant in Professor Sycamore's lab."

"Cool! Tell him I said hi!"

The train reached its destination, and the two got off.

"Well, I'll se-"

"No! I'm coming with you to make sure that you look fabulous! Oh, hi Pikachu!"

The Pokemon, that had just woken up from a nap, grinned when he saw Dawn. She then threw out a PokeBall to show her Empoleon.

"Remember Piplup? Well it fully evolved into an Empoleon!"

"Wow! How long will you be in Kalos?"

"A few days. I really hope I get to meet your date!"

"You probably will. She's probably on her way now!"

"Right, well, off to the first store!"

 **Serena's Side**

Serena boarded the TMV, and she sat down with Eevee on her lap, preparing to take a nap. As she waited for the TMV to take off, the Pokemon beside her, a Blaziken, was tapping her hand. She nervously smiled, and prepared to move, but was stopped.

"Blaziken, stop!"

At once, the Pokemon ceased tapping on her hand.

The trainer leaned over to apologize. She was a girl of about Serena's age, was wearing a red suit with blue shorts, and a red bandanna.

"Sorry, but Blaziken is mine. He likes to-Wait, you're Serena!"

Serena was astonished that the trainer knew her.

"I'm May! I want to be a Pokemon performer, just like you! I saw your previous showcase, it was amazing! Is that your Eevee? Oh, it's sleeping."

"Well, I'm going to Lumiose City to go shopping for a date with my friend."

"Wow. Well, I should come with you! We both may have different tastes, but maybe we can figure something out!"

"I'd love the help!"

 _At the Pokemon Center..._

"Clemont, can you come here?"

Clemont was baking pancakes, and Bonnie was beckoning him towards the door.

"What is it Bonnie? You can see I'm busy."

"I know Ash's surprise."

"You do?"

"Yep. All I'll tell you is that it's a legendary Pokemon."

"IT IS?!"

"Yes. My lips are sealed from here on."

 _Hope you liked it!_


	6. Start of Something New

_Two chapters today! Masuda owns this, or technically, Nintendo!_

 **Ash's Side**

Ash had reunited with his friend Dawn to help him find something sharp for his date that night with Serena, and they were checking out Lumiose City's first clothing store.

"All right, Ash! This is the first clothing store in Lumiose City. Hold on, I'm going to ask if there are any suits here!"

While Ash waited for Dawn to return, he looked out the window with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked toward the TMV station, and to his surprise, Serena was heading his way, but couldn't see him!

"Oh no! And, is that...MAY?! DAWN, WE'VE GOTTA HURRY, SERENA'S ON HER WAY!"

"Perfect, they said the suits were upstairs! What did you say Ash?"

"SERENA IS COMING THIS WAY! IF SHE SEES ME, NOT ONLY WILL IT SPOIL THE SURPRISE, BUT SHE'LL THINK I'M TAKING YOU! No offense though."

"None taken! Come on!"

Dawn, Ash, and Pikachu all ran upstairs just as Serena and May walked into the store.

"OK, we'll need some help. Lopunny, give us a hand!"

With Lopunny's help, the group all searched for a perfect suit.

 **Serena's side**

"Hmmm...Hey, Serena, this looks perfect! What do you think?"

May held up a hot pink ballgown to show Serena.

"That looks amazing, but the dance will probably be in the forest. I don't want to risk getting dirty."

"Good point. What's your favorite color?"

"Hmmm...I like blue, but black will do nicely."

"How's this?"

May then held up two skirts, one black, the other blue, that stopped at the knees.

"Perfect! I'll take the black one."

"That's fantastic! Now let's go get you some shoes!"

 **Ash's side**

"I can't seem to find anything! Any luck, Ash?"

"How about I go with a classic black suit?"

"Show me."

Ash then held up the black suit he found, then went into the dressing room. Two minutes later, he emerged. Pikachu and Lopunny both applauded. Dawn just couldn't help staring.

"Wow...you're friend is really lucky. What's her name?"

"Serena."

"The performer?! She's extremely lucky!"

"Thanks."

"Now, let's pick you some shoes!"

 _Back at the Pokemon Center..._

"How could Michael just release one of his legendary Pokemon like that?"

"I don't know, although he was talking to Ash about an emergency powerhouse."

"I'm back!"

Serena and May walked through the Pokemon Center door, loaded with bags.

Knowing what was about to happen, Clemont released his Meowstic. Bonnie confirmed his precautions. She ran up to May.

"Wow, you're beautiful! Will you take care of my bro-HEY!"

Clemont had commanded his Meowstic to use Psychic, and was lifting Bonnie into the air.

"Come on, May. I really want to try these on!"

The two girls then ran upstairs.

Just as they closed the door, Ash and Dawn walked in, carrying almost the same amount of bags as the previous duo.

"We're going upstairs so Ash can try these on!"

"Wait! Clemont, Bonnie, this is Dawn. She's my friend from the Sinnoh region."

"Nice to meet you! BONNIE, DON'T YOU DARE."

Bonnie waved at Dawn with a frown on her face. Dawn and Ash then ran upstairs.

 _At 7:00..._

Bonnie was busy playing with Ash, Serena, and Clemont's Pokemon while Clemont, Dawn, and May were conversing. Meanwhile, upstairs, Ash and Serena were putting on the finishing touches.

" _All right, Ash, don't worry, it's just one night. Just one night, try not to be completely oblivious to everything."_ Ash thought.

 _"Keep it together, Serena, you've been waiting for this moment your whole life. Don't blow it!"_ Serena thought.

Ash finished putting his coat on, and headed downstairs. All the Pokemon, Bonnie, Clemont, May, and Dawn applauded.

"Thanks, everyone. Ready, Pikachu?"

The mouse Pokemon nodded his head in approval. Just then Serena walked down the stairs. Ash had never been more amazed in his life. Her hair was down, she was wearing her black shoes with matching leggings and skirt. And to top it off, she was wearing a diamond necklace her mother had given to her.

All of their Pokemon went crazy. Ash's heart was beating quickly.

"How do I look, Ash?"

"You-look beautiful!"

Serena tried to comprehend what just came out of Ash's mouth, as did Ash.

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you! Come on Eevee!"

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Bonnie, take good care of everyone! Clemont, take care of Bonnie! We'll be back!"

When they left, Bonnie snuck outside. She went into the forest, and found Ash's surprise waiting.

"You're going to have to get a head start. We'll catch up, don't worry."

The Pokemon then flew off.

 _At 8:30..._

"Wow. I wonder how they convinced Mespirit, Azelf, and Uxie to help out!"

"Me too! I don't really know."

Ash and Serena were walking back from the dance, and their partners rushed ahead of them.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Michael mean when he said you were completely oblivious to everything?"

Ash and Serena stopped. Pikachu and Eevee had reached the Pokemon Center.

"He meant that I didn't remember much about my past, about the Pokemon I've encountered. But there's a reason that I don't remember much."

Serena stayed silent, waiting for Ash to finish his thought.

"It's because I don't want to remember."

"What do you mean?"

Ash looked down as a tear slid down his cheek.

"As I've traveled in different regions and challenged different leagues, I've encountered amazing Pokemon along with amazing friends. However, some people just don't believe in me, and want to tear me down. They believe I'm weak. No matter how nice I am. Just like my first rival."

At this rate, Serena was close to tears herself. Ash cleaned himself up, but was still feeling down.

"I don't catch legendary Pokemon because I feel like they're happy the way they are, and want to enjoy their freedom. I don't want to make them remember their freedom, but if that's what I have to do to be a Pokemon Master, I want to catch at least one legendary. If I don't catch any strong Pokemon, I'm just another weak trainer."

"You really are an amazing person."

"What?"

"You've been through so much, and still smile. I admire you for that."

Ash blushed, and prepared to return the compliment, but was stopped short as Serena kissed him right then and there. As that kiss ended, fireworks were going off in his heart. Serena felt exactly the same, like she could be eternally happy.

Hand in hand, they reached the Pokemon Center.

 _The next day..._

"Everyone, wake up! We have to get to Snowbelle City!"

Ash, as usual, woke up early, and got everyone up, and after thanking Nurse Joy, headed to Snowbelle City.

 _Well, that's my attempt at moving Ash and Serena's relationship along._


	7. A Chilly Reunion

_Time for Chapter 6! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Nintendo owns Pokemon._

As the three teens and one eight-year-old walked toward the entrance of Snowbelle City, Serena couldn't stop blushing because of the previous night.

 _"I kissed him! I actually kissed him! But does it mean what I hope it means?"_

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ash stopped, as well as Bonnie and Clemont.

"Guys, go ahead. We'll catch up."

The brother and sister shrugged and kept walking.

"What's up, Serena?"

"Well, it's, um, about last night..."

The second she mentioned the previous night, Ash instantly started to blush.

"What about it?"

"Well, I wanted to know if, well, it means..."

Ash eagerly listened, growing redder by the second.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

Serena then ran to catch up, leaving Ash confused.

 _"I can't ask him yet. It's too soon."_ Serena thought.

Meanwhile, Ash had caught up, and they had entered Snowbelle City.

"All right, everyone. I'm going to the gym. I'll meet you when the match is over."

While Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont walked into the Pokemon Center, Ash ran to the gym.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER!"

An assistant walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but Wulfric is out. If you want to see him, you must go to the Pokemon Village."

"Thank you."

Ash then ran to the Pokemon Center.

"Serena! Clemont! Bonnie!"

"Wow, the battle's over already?" Bonnie joked.

"No! The leader is in Pokemon Village. Do you want to come with me there?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

"Why not?"

 _On Route 20..._

" _Hmm...sure is quiet over here!_ " Ash thought. Meanwhile, Serena was checking her PokeGuide.

"Apparently, there are a variety of Pokemon in these woods!"

Suddenly, they saw a giant Tree-like Pokemon walk by.

"Whoa, who's that Pokemon?"

"It's a Trevenant, dimwit."

They saw a familiar boy leaning against the mossy rock. It was Michael.

"Oh, hey Michael."

"Hi, Ashy Boy. I take it you and Serena went on your date?"

The two teenagers instantly blushed while Bonnie tried not to laugh.

"So you did. Well, my surprise waits for you in the caves of the Pokemon League. In the meantime, did you get any stronger?"

Ash put his hands in his pocket, and stared at the ground.

"Well, I haven't been battling lately..."

"Really? Then this shouldn't take long. Tell you what. Bring out your weakest Pokemon."

"But I really don't want-"

"Ash, one of the ways to become a Pokemon Master is by battling. So, you can't really say no to my challenge."

"Go for it, Ash!"

"You can do it!"

Bonnie and Serena both cheered for him.

"OK! Noibat! I choose you!"

Michael snickered at the sight of his Noibat.

"Right. Your level 5 Noibat. Well, it's my turn. GO! METANG!"

The raven-haired boy gasped.

"You see, I haven't used Metang very often. However, I've trained with him in preparation for a rematch with Wulfric."

Clemont walked to the center. "THE POKEMON BATTLE BETWEEN NOIBAT AND METANG WILL NOW BEGIN!"

"NOIBAT, USE AIR SLASH!"

"Dodge."

Noibat's Air Slash missed its mark as Metang dodged.

"Now use Rock Tomb."

Metang rose to the air, and summoned enormous boulders to crush Noibat.

"Noibat, dodge!"

With its speed, Noibat successfully dodged all except one boulder.

"You see, since that last boulder hit Noibat, not only did it take massive damage, but also decreased it's speed! Now, Metang, finish it off with Flash Cannon!"

"NOIBAT, GET OUT OF THERE!"

However, Flash Cannon scored a direct hit, knocking out Noibat.

"NOIBAT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! METANG WINS, WHICH MEANS THE VICTOR IS MICHAEL!"

Ash ran over to Noibat and picked it up, followed by Serena and Bonnie.

"Noibat, are you okay?"

"You know, you really ought to release that Pokemon."

"What?!"

Noibat snapped to attention.

"Come on! I mean you only used it twice, and now you rarely use it! It's weak!"

"Don't say that! Of course it's not strong now, but with training-"

"Ash! Get it through your thick skull! It may have your friendship, but what good is that bond if you don't know how to take advantage of it? In the wild, it'll learn and eventually evolve! Plus, you're in a forest where so many strong Pokemon are at your fingertips!"

Noibat started to have tears in its eyes, while Michael stood glaring at Ash and Noibat.

"I chose your weakest Pokemon to see how strong it was! Apparently, it was a waste of my time."

"A waste of time?! You chose a Metang! Of course, it would lose!"

"True. But when I said 'how strong it was', I wanted to see it's endurance. Apparently, it doesn't have a lot of it."

Ash stared at Michael in horror, as did Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena.

"I'm out of here. Good luck in your battle. Oh, by the way, Wulfric is just up ahead."

Michael stopped and looked Ash square in the face.

"Ketchum, don't ever waste my time."

He then headed out of the woods and back into Snowbelle City. Ash looked down at a crying Noibat.

"Noibat, don't worry about what he said. We'll get stronger together."

He then returned Noibat to its PokeBall and he and his friends headed to the Pokemon Village.

 _In Pokemon Village..._

A plump man wearing a coat and t-shirt was playing with a Furfrou, who scurried when he saw the group.

"Oh! Hello! My name is Wulfric. I'm surprised to see that you all found this place!"

"Hi, I'm Ash, this is my partner, Pikachu!"

"I'm Serena, nice to meet you!"

"My name's Bonnie, this is Clemont!"

"Pleased to meet you, Wulfric."

"I came to-"

"Challenge me? Well, I was almost done, anyway. I'll meet you back at the gym. You may want to spend time with the Pokemon here before you leave."

He then walked off. The group walked around. Bonnie found a cave, and attempted to go in it, but was stopped by a man guarding the entrance.

"Sorry, but you can't enter unless you're as strong as the champion. The Pokemon in this cave is no joke."

Intrigued, Bonnie walked off. Ash walked around the village, and found a Snorlax, Ditto, and Banette all hiding. Serena waved at a shiny Gothita, Noctowl, and Sudowoodo, and Clemont walked past an Espurr.

"We should get back to the city." Ash commented.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, with Serena and Clemont agreeing.

 _Back at the Snowbelle City gym..._

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, walked in to the gym, and found Wulfric waiting for them.

"Welcome, everyone! Ash, I'm looking forward to our battle. If you got your moves down based on type, this should be easy. However, don't underestimate my Ice-types."

"Let's get started."

And thus started the battle between Wulfric and Ash. Wulfric brought out an Avalugg, and Ash brought out his Pikachu, which defeated Avalugg in two Iron Tails. Next was Abomasnow, which knocked out Pikachu, but was defeated by Ash's Charizard. Finally, his Cryogonal had also been defeated by Ash's Charizard, thus earning Ash the Iceberg Badge.

"Well, looks like you won. You should now be able to enter the Pokemon League."

"Thanks!"

With that, they exited the gym.

 _At the Pokemon Center..._

Ash and Pikachu laid in their bed together.

"Buddy, tomorrow, we go to the Pokemon League."

"Pika!"

"Let's give it all we've got."

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Champion MICHAEL wants to fight!

_This is probably the final chapter. If the story upset you all, I apologize. But still, I would appreciate it if you guys want me to write more stories on Pokemon or not. If not, I personally prefer Smash..._

 _At the Pokemon League..._

Bonnie looked stared at her feet as she walked with the group toward the entrance of the Pokemon League. She was afraid of what would be said when they encountered the Champion; how the tension and rage against Michael would reach its peak, and how it could possibly get out of hand. This made her tear up a little, but she quickly wiped her tears away before anyone noticed. Meanwhile, the group had reached the Pokemon Center in front of the cathedral housing the Elite Four and Champion.

"Nurse Joy, I would really appreciate it if you could heal my Pokemon before the league," Ash said, handing her five PokeBalls and Pikachu.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy took the PokeBalls and Pikachu and disappeared with her Wigglytuff.

Ash walked to a couch and plopped down on it, and closed his eyes before releasing a big sigh. He just couldn't stop thinking about what was said to him back in Route 20.

" _When I said 'how strong it was', I meant its endurance! Apparently it doesn't have a lot of it..."_

 _"You know, you really ought to release that Pokemon."_

 _"It's weak."_

 _"Don't ever waste my time, Ketchum."_

Ash suddenly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, and ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Ash!" Serena cried, shocked. She then ran after him.

Outside, Serena saw Ash staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. She slowly approached him.

"Ash?"

"Serena, do you think I'm weak?"

"What?! No! Of course not! You're one of the strongest people I know!"

Tears ran down his face.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I really am weak, that's what's wrong. I mean, think about it. I rarely make it to the Elite Four in any region, I never evolve my Pokemon, I've never caught a legendary, plus, it feels like I've been the same way forever. In addition, I forget almost everyone and every Pokemon I meet! I may even forget you."

When he finished his thought, Serena became close to tears at the thought of Ash forgetting her forever.

"It's Michael, isn't it?"

"Not just Michael, it's also me!"

"Don't worry about Michael. You're much stronger than him."

"I'm really not. He conquered every region up to this one, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, next time you challenge him, let him have it, all right? He has no right to tell you that you're something you're not."

"Thanks, but I'm still upset..."

Ash, still grief-stricken, stared into Serena's blue eyes, to which Serena responded with a deep kiss. Ash instantly blushed as they parted from the kiss, and Serena smiled.

"We should get back to the Pokemon Center. Coming?"

"I need to take a walk. Keep my Pokemon until I get back."

With that, Ash walked down the steps, back into Victory Road. As he approached the lake connecting the rest of Victory Road, he thought about what Serena said to him.

" _Maybe she's right...I don't have to listen to-"_

He was interrupted by a loud screeching above him. He looked up, and saw a white-and-purple Flying-type Pokemon. He stared in disbelief, as he stared into the eyes of a shiny Lugia. The creature descended and looked down on Ash.

" _OK, Ash, you got this. It's just a legendary Pokemon that's much rarer than it really is, since it's shiny..."_

 _"_ It's a Flying-type! We got this, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Nothing happened. The Lugia smirked as Ash waited for something to happen. Then he remembered.

"I FORGOT MY POKEMON!"

The Lugia then launched an Aeroblast at the running boy, but he dodged it, and ran inside the Pokemon Center.

"Pikachu! Come on, a Lugia's out there! We have to take it down!"

Pikachu stopped playing with Bonnie, and ran to his trainer's side.

"Wait! That's your surprise!"

Ash stopped, and stared at Bonnie, as did Serena and Clemont.

"That's Michael's surprise for going on that date with Serena! He told me the Lugia was your emergency powerhouse."

He remembered what Michael had said about the final Pokemon, and grabbed an empty PokeBall.

"Pikachu, let's go," Ash commanded, "USE THUNDERBOLT!"

A blast of electricity shot from Pikachu, and headed towards Lugia, who dodged and shot an Aeroblast straight at Pikachu.

"DODGE AND USE ELECTRO BALL!"

Pikachu dodged and scored a direct hit with Electro Ball, weakening Lugia greatly due to its type. Enraged, Lugia used Earthquake, almost knocking out Pikachu.

"It knows Earthquake?! No matter! Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

Pikachu charged straight for Lugia, and executed the attack, and successfully landed the hit, making Lugia descend to the ground, struggling to fly.

"NOW, GO POKEBALL!"

Ash threw his first PokeBall at the legendary bird, but it broke threw only after the ball shook once. Right after, it used Aeroblast.

"DODGE, PIKACHU, AND JUMP ONTO LUGIA!"

Pikachu successfully followed his trainer's commands and jumped onto Lugia, who shot up into the sky, trying to shake off Pikachu.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu then executed a Thunderbolt, which made Lugia fall almost as fast as it rose into the sky.

"All right, GO POKEBALL!"

The Pokeball encased Lugia as Pikachu landed on Ash's head before jumping to the ground.

1...2...3! Ash had caught Lugia. He stood, shocked, as did Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. He picked up the PokeBall, and held it up to the sky.

"ALL RIGHT! I CAUGHT...A LUGIA!"

"Congrats, Ash!"

"Well done, indeed."

He then remembered his surroundings, and stared at the cathedral in front of the Pokemon Center. He suddenly grabbed four PokeBalls, leaving Noibat's behind, and, with his friends, rushed into the cathedral to challenge the Elite Four.

 _After defeating Wikstrom..._

"So, I have been defeated...you have proven to be worthy of a victory here. Now, go on. The champion awaits."

"Thanks!"

A large door opened, and a large platform awaited them. The group stepped on the platform onto the champion's floor. They saw a familiar person awaiting them. They all gasped. Michael stood in the center of the room with a smug, yet somewhat evil grin on his face.

"Well, well...you actually managed to make it to the end."

Ash instantly clenched his fist. Just hearing Michael speak to him sparked flames of fury in his soul.

"So...you're the Champion."

"That's right. It's a real shame though...you getting this far, and me having to push you all the way back to the beginning...although, on the bright side, it will make you wake up."

Ash gritted his teeth tightly.

"I bet you're wondering what I mean by "waking up". I mean that you'll finally see that you'll never be able to beat me, no matter how hard you try. Deep down, you know it, Ashy Boy. You're afraid on what I'll pull out, and how much of a challenge I'll pose to you."

 _"Ashy Boy..._ " Ash thought, shivering when he heard that name. He gasped.

"That name...that's the name my first rival gave me...he was just like you...not believing I could accomplish anything."

"Yes...Gary Oak. He was an easy one to defeat."

"How do you-"

"I know everything about you Ash. I thought we've established that."

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! THIS BATTLE WILL PROVE IT!"

Michael's grin widened.

"I told you before not to waste my time, Ash. I hope you listened. Let's begin."

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie backed away to a safe distance.

"TYRANITAR! GO!"

"GRENINJA, GO!"

His opponent looked at the Greninja in disapproval.

"See, this proves you haven't learned much! Don't you know that Tyranitar is capable of learning Electric-type moves?"

"That may be true, but we have the type advantage."

"No matter. Tyranitar, charge and grab Greninja."

"Greninja, dodge and use Hydro Pump."

These two commands led to a chase between Tyranitar and Greninja. Tyranitar chased Greninja around the arena, even running on the wall.

"Keep running Greninja!"

"NOW, TYRANITAR!"

Tyranitar landed a successful Thunderbolt, weakening his opponent.

"But...how?"

"You're strategy was to make Tyranitar tired, so I aimed the Thunderbolt at Greninja's path, so he gets hit will he runs. Now, Tyranitar, grab Greninja."

As Greninja struggled to get up, Tyranitar grabbed his scarf-like tongue.

"Now, use Thunderbolt once more."

"HYDRO PUMP!"

Greninja shook himself violently to break loose of Tyranitar's hold and shot Hydro Pump straight at Tyranitar, who executed Thunderbolt, which resulted in a cloud of smoke. Greninja and Tyranitar were still standing until Tyranitar fell.

"Great job, Greninja!"

"Mmmm. Tyranitar, return. Sylveon. Go!"

Sylveon landed on the battlefield with elegance as it stared menacingly at her opponent.

"Dazzling Gleam."

Sylveon rushed forward and emitted a bright light. Greninja fainted.

"Greninja, return! Hawlucha, Go!"

The luchador-like Pokemon emerged and struck poses to intimidate Sylveon, who stood unaffected by it.

"A fighting-type? Don't make me laugh. PSYSHOCK!"

A strange material appeared around Sylveon, and headed straight for Hawlucha.

"Cut it with X-Scissor!"

Hawlucha charged at the Psyshock and began slicing the material one-by-one with X-Scissor. However, Michael stood smiling evilly.

"Sylveon, Double Team!"

Suddenly, Hawlucha was surrounded by his opponent.

"Hawlucha, stay focused! This is your ring! Now, use Swords Dance!"

"Sylveon, Psyshock."

While Hawlucha was using Swords Dance, Psyshock approached him at all directions.

"Hawlucha, dodge and use Aerial Ace on all of the clones!"

Psyshock missed, and Hawlucha charged into the Sylveon clones until finally, he hit the real one.

"Well done, but we're not finished. Sylveon, grab Hawlucha!"

With its ribbon-like feelers, Sylveon had Hawlucha trapped.

"Hawlucha!"

"Psyshock."

This time, Psyshock scored a direct hit. However, Hawlucha hung on!

"That's the endurance I should have seen from your Noibat. We would have had an interesting battle like this one."

"This is an interesting battle. However, that title is mine! Hawlucha, use Aerial Ace!"

"Squeeze him tighter!"

However, Michael's commands had no effect, as Hawlucha had jumped into the air, and, since Sylveon had hung onto him, she was flown into the air with Hawlucha.

"WHAT?!"

"Now, Hawlucha, turn around and charge at Sylveon with Aerial Ace!"

"FINISH THIS WITH DAZZLING GLEAM!"

The two moves collided with each other, but the Pokemon both damaged each other, and were low on energy.

"PSYSHOCK!"

"HIGH JUMP KICK!"

The material flew at Hawlucha, who was descending toward Sylveon.

"Break that material with your knee, Hawlucha!"

Suddenly, Hawlucha began hitting the material with his knee, lowering the damage of Psyshock.

"NO! FAIRY WIND!"

A wind stirred up, delaying Hawlucha's landing.

"HANG IN THERE, AND GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT, HAWLUCHA!"

Despite the wind, Hawlucha successfully landed High Jump Kick on Sylveon, knocking it out.

"You did it, Hawlucha! That was amazing!"

"Sylveon, fantastic job. Return. Impressive, Ash. However you still have four Pokemon left before the title of Champion is yours."

"The stronger, the better."

"Hitmonchan, stand by for battle."

"Hawlucha, start it off with High Jump Kick!"

"Dodge."

Hawlucha charged at the Pokemon with High Jump Kick, but since he missed, he was damaged and knocked out.

"Hawlucha, return! Talonflame, I choose you!"

His first fully evolved Pokemon in Kalos flew around the arena before landing in front of Ash.

"All right, Thunder Punch!"

"Talonflame, dodge!"

Talonflame flew into the air, and dodged the coming Thunder Punch.

"Ash, what's going on right now?"

Ash stayed quiet.

"I'll tell you: you got set up."

"How?"

"Here's how: Hitmonchan, Rock Tomb!"

"TALONFLAME, WEAVE THROUGH THE ROCKS!"

Enourmous boulders appeared above Talonflame, and began falling. Talonflame responded by dodging each rock by going between them, but got hit on the last rock. Talonflame fell and stopped in front of Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, Thunder Punch!"

"Talonflame, get up!"

However, it was too late. Talonflame was hit by the Thunder Punch and fainted.

"Return, Talonflame! Go, Noibat!"

"The Noibat? OK, let's get this over with. You move first."

"NOIBAT, PSYCHIC!"

Noibat lifted Hitmonchan into the air and slammed him down, dealing heavy damage.

"Thunder Punch."

"PSYCHIC!"

Thunder Punch was stopped by Psychic. Noibat again lifted Hitmonchan and slammed him down. Hitmonchan fainted.

"Return, Hitmonchan."

Ash's heart was pounding, as he waited to see Michael's fourth Pokemon.

"It seems we are at the halfway point of our battle. I'm surprised you lasted this long..."

"Well, the battle isn't over yet."

"Then, let's continue. ELECTIVIRE, LET'S GO!"

The Electivire Ash met before stood facing Noibat.

"Electivire, use Thunder on the battlefield."

A surge of electricity flowed through the battlefield.

"Psychic!"

Noibat lifted up Electivire.

"Grab Noibat."

Electivire's tail grabbed Noibat, and stopped Psychic.

"SUPERSONIC!"

"Thunder!"

Thunder landed a direct hit on Noibat, but Noibat wasn't out yet. Noibat landed on the battle and was instantly paralyzed.

"What?"

"I used Thunder on the battlefield, remember? So, as a result, if Noibat lands on the field, he's paralyzed where he stands."

 **Author's note: I'm aware that this probably isn't the case, but I did it to make it a little bit of a challenge.**

"Noibat, can you fly?"

"Ash, did you not here what I said? He's paralyzed! He can't move, let alone fly. ELECTIVIRE, ELECTRO BALL!"

"NOIBAT! SUPERSONIC!"

The Electro Ball landed a direct hit and knocked out Noibat.

"Noibat, return! Pikachu, I choose you!"

Ash's most loyal partner ran into the battlefield, and glared at Electivire.

"You're running out of options, Ash! This is your fifth Pokemon, better show me something!"

"Don't underestimate Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Thunderbolt scored a direct hit, but Electivire still stood.

"Thanks for the energy!"

"Why didn't it work?"

"Electivire's hidden ability is Volt Absorb. Electric attacks won't work."

"IRON TAIL!"

"GRAB IT!"

Pikachu landed a successful Iron Tail, but was grabbed by Electivire.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the battlefield!"

"Lift up Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, you can do it!"

"Finish it off with Giga Impact!"

However, Giga Impact actually missed. Electivire released Pikachu, and stood looking at him.

"Here's your chance, Ash. Electivire has to recharge because of Giga Impact."

"IRON TAIL! TWICE IN A ROW!"

The two successful attacks consecutively knocked out Electivire.

"Electivire, return! Go, Garchomp!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Garchomp, Earthquake!"

Garchomp's Earthquake landed and almost took out Pikachu, but he landed the Iron Tail in the process.

"Pikachu, hang on, and use Thunderbolt!"

"Garchomp, finish this with Dragon Rage!"

The two attacks left a cloud of smoke on the battlefield. Both Pokemon were on low health.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"DRAGON RAGE!"

Again, the two attacks left a cloud of smoke on the battlefield. The only difference was that both Pokemon fainted.

"I would have thought Garchomp would last longer than this..."

"So, you mock my Garchomp? Mock away! But, I hope you caught your surprise!"

"Yeah...why?"

"This is the final moment; we both have one Pokemon left, and they're both legendaries. Show me everything you've got! GIRATINA, GO!"

"Lugia, go!"

The monstrous pokemon Giratina faced a determined Lugia.

"SHADOW FORCE!"

"AEROBLAST!"

The two Pokemon stood unfazed after the attacks, which led both trainers to try a different approach.

"Lugia, fly into the air!"

"Draco Meteor!"

"Lugia, dodge it and use Aeroblast!"

The speed of Lugia was enough to escape the attack, and Lugia fired and Aeroblast.

"Counter with Shadow Force!"

Giratina disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

"Lugia, stay calm and use Aeroblast all around you!"

"Now, Giratina!"

Giratina appeared above Lugia and successfully landed Shadow Realm, however, one of Lugia's Aeroblasts had hit him.

"Giratina, Thunder!"

"Lugia, Blizzard!"

Both attacks hit their mark, and left them both standing with dangerously low health.

"LUGIA, DRAGON RUSH!"

"GIRATINA, DRAGON RUSH!"

The two Pokemon charged into each other, and went back to their original positions, not moving. Everything was still for a moment...until Giratina fell. Dumbfounded, Michael returned his Giratina.

"To think...that I lost. I guess you're the champion."

"I guess I am."

"Congratulations, Ash!"

Serena ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Where's Bonnie?"

Clemont walked up to Ash holding a sleepy Bonnie.

"She's been sleeping for most of the battle. Congratulations, though!"

"Ketchum, come with me."

Ash then followed Michael to a room with an object with six Pokeball slots in it.

"Place your Pokeballs here, and we'll record your name in Kalos history."

Ash placed his PokeBalls in each slot.

"Apparently, I was wrong about you, Ketchum..." Michael said while walking away.

"You definitely didn't waste my time with that battle."

Ash watched him as he went.

 _One year later..._

"So, you have a new girlfriend now?"

Ash and his mom were moving into their new Kalos home since Ash was the new champion.

"That's right."

"Interesting...you should go meet the next door neighbor. She's a former Rhyhorn Racer, you know."

Ash exited the house, and knocked on the door of the house to the right of them. A woman opened the door, and smiled.

"Why, hello! You must be Ash. It's an honor to meet the champion! Serena, come down here!"

Serena walked down and, when she saw Ash, came over and they shared a deep kiss. Stunned, her mom watched.

"Mom, remember the boyfriend I told you about?"

"Yes..."

"Here he is."

"Nice to meet you."

Serena's mom shook her head.

"Something tells me we're going to get along very well."

"I agree, Mom."

Serena smiled at Ash.

"I agree."

 **THE END**

 **I'm sorry if the ending isn't what you expected, or the battle wasn't that good, but I hope you at least enjoyed the story. What do you prefer I write about next? I personally prefer smash.**


End file.
